The Beautiful Death
by Jaleesa J
Summary: "He was soaked, but he didnt care. He derseved this, he failed her. He hated the rain, but tonight he neeeded it, to clear his mind." Ichihime AU! please review!
1. Beginning

Beautiful Death

**A/N: Hey people! This story has been on my mind for quite a while, and i wanted to get it down before i forgot it. So here it is, enjoy!**

*An ichihime fic*

Raindrops fell from the nighttime sky. The clouds blocked the moon and the stars from shining. Thunder sounded from far-away. A tall boy about seventeen years of age stands in the rain. Even though it was nighttime, you could still somewhat see his hair color: a bright, bright orange. He had his eyes closed, face turned upward to the crying heavens. He was soaked, but he didn't care. He deserved this, he _failed_ her. He clenched his fist as lightning cracked through the air. He hated the rain. But tonight, he _needed _it, to clear his mind.

She was walking home from yet another day of work. Even though it was raining, she was smiling. She loved the rain. To her, the rain was like a breath of fresh air. It came and washed away the pain. It created something new. She stuck a hand out, and watched in amazement as raindrops fell to the center of her palm. She jumped, started, as she heard thunder from far off. She didn't have an umbrella, and her clothes and hair stuck to her. Of course, she didn't mind. She heard someone, or _something_ move around her. She shifted her grey eyes frantically through the darkness. She couldn't see a thing, the only light she had was the dull street post. Shrugging of her panic, she started to walk a little faster. She had the feeling that she was being watched, and it frightened her. She started to run. Laughter echoed throughout the darkened street. The hairs on the back of her neck stood. She took one last step forward, but she was jerked backwards by someone pulling her hair. Terror swept through her body as she did the one thing she could. Her screams pierced through the dark, lifeless street. Then, it was quiet.

He snapped his head up. He heard something. Somebody screaming. It was a frantic, terror filled scream. He looked in the direction of the panic filled shrill. He sighed, rain slowly falling from his hair. He had already lost somebody on his day. He'd be damned if he let the same thing happen to somebody else. His footsteps were the only sound as he set off to find the person in distress.

She couldn't hold on any longer. She took a slow, labored breath as pain seared her body. Her heavy lidded grey eyes could barely be kept open as she struggled for life. She had lost a lot of blood; she could tell that most if not all of her bones were broken. She whimpered as she felt a single tear fall from her eye, mixing in with the rain. Everytime she would close her eyes, she saw a beautiful light, and she wasn't in pain anymore. She would reach for that light, but when she would reach for it, the light would become farther away, more distant. Then she would return to her broken and torn body. Right when she was about to totally give up, she saw something that caught her eye. Orange. Bright, orange hair. Then she saw brown, a deep chocolaty brown. It was beautiful color. She saw lips moving, but she couldn't make out a sound. She felt so sleepy, so she closed her eyes.

This time when she closed them, she didn't see white.

Instead, she saw orange.

**A/N: Well, im gonna do a short story instead of a one shot, so stay tuned! :)**


	2. Memories

Beautiful Death, Chapter two: Memories

**A/N: Here's chapter two! it tells what happened in between the time ichigo was looking for her. Now, on with the story!**

"_No please, stop! Don't!" _

_Her captor just smiled down at her, enjoying the pain she was suffering. He took the knife and cut a line across the base of her neck, loving the way the deep red contrasted her pale skin. She took in a sharp gasp of pain, and tried to move._

"_Ah ah ah, you know what resisting will get you." Said the sickening sweet voice of captor. _

_He took her arm and twisted it so sharply, it swiftly broke. The sound of the breaking bone filled the darkness. She tried to scream, but he put a large, calloused hand over her mouth._

"_Even though I love the sound of you screaming, we can't have anybody come and see what the ruckus is all about, hm?" _

_Tears streamed down from her grey eyes, and without a second thought, she bit down on the captor's hand. _

_He hissed out in pain as he jerked his hand away from the assaulting girl's mouth. _

"_You little bitch," he sneered, fire burning from behind his eyes, "You'll pay for that. And here I was, trying to be gentle and nice."_

_Her eyes widened in fear as her blindfolded and gagged her. Her legs were already roped together, and both her arms were already broken. There was no escape. _

_The sound of humming was heard from the captor as he looked down and the girl. He smirked and said,_

"_Get ready darlin', the real fun is about to begin now!"_

_Thirty minutes later, he was gone. The ropes, blindfold and the gag were removed. The girl was the only one still there, clinging to life. She silently wept as her tears mixed in with the rain. She wanted to die, and be out of her misery. Yes, beautiful death. She closed her eyes. _

_He mindlessly walked the streets, the scream long forgotten. He had been searching for at least thirty minutes, but there seemed to be no disturbances. He turned on corner, and started walking down an alley. He felt something nagging in his conscience, like there was something down the end of the alley. Deciding to follow his conscience, he picked up his pace a little faster. Something was in the air. It was very faint, due to the rain, but he knew exactly what it was. Blood. Then he saw her, mangled and bloodied, he froze. She was so still. The worst case scenario played through his mind as he cautiously walked over to her. There was a pool of her blood enclosing her, but he didn't care. He knelt down next to her, and looked at her strained face. She didn't have any cuts or scratches on her face, but the rest of her body lay out in unnatural positions. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. He was momentarily started by those eyes, those grey stormy eyes. He knew he would be haunted by those eyes forever. He gingerly moved a stand of deep, auburn hair away from her face. He didn't know the girl, didn't even know her name, and yet he was captivated by her. He would save her, even if that was the last thing he did. _

"_Hold on, please hold on. I'll take care of you. You're safe now, so please hold on."_

_Her eyes looked hazy, and they closed again. Without wasting anytime, he carefully picked her up in his arms. Blood was staining his clothes, but he didn't notice. He started to run to his apartment with the broken girl. The blood that stained the concrete was being washed away from the rain, removing the pain, creating something new._

**A/N: So, there's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Review please! :)**


	3. Moon & Stars

Chapter 3: The moon and the sky

**A/N: Alritey, here's chapter 3. Explains some things, keeps ya hangin on others! Well then, enjoy!**

It stopped raining. She was warm. She felt so warm, and the pain was gone. Was this what death felt like? She heard talking. It sounded kind of fuzzy at first, but it soon became clear. Curiosity soon got the best of her, and she hesitantly opened her eyes.

She was met by the most beautiful, breathtaking brown eyes she'd ever seen. She then lifted her glaze, and saw a mass of spikey, bright orange hair. She took in his handsome face, eyebrows kitted together in concentration. His lips where in a fine line, not allowing the presence of a smile. She couldn't help the giggle that sounded from her; he just looked so_ funny._ His eyebrows shot up, clearly in surprise, and he leaned back in his chair. She noticed that she was lying down on a sofa, wrapped in a _very_ warm blanket, next to a fireplace. She was inside his apartment, this stranger's apartment that had obviously saved her. She sat up, and was shocked when all the injuries she had were healed. Also, she had on sweatpants and a faded grey t-shirt instead of her own clothes. She looked back at the man, who was watching her closely. She felt a blush creep up her face under the intensity of his stare. She shifted her glaze nervously, trying to look anywhere other than _him._ He cleared his throat, and stood up slowly. He down at the waiting girl, and began to speak.

"Uh, how are you feeling? Do you need anything else?" He asked, cautiously. He patiently waited for her answer.

"I'm fine, thanks." She paused and looked back into his deep, brown eyes. He was captivated by the stormy grey eyes, which seemed to pierce into his very soul.

"You saved my life. I thought that I, thought I…" She bit her lip before finishing softly, "I thought that I was going to die."

He felt the walls he built around his heart slowly start to crumble. His eyes softened as the girl started to cry, tears slowly running down her doll like face. Before he could stop himself, he walked over to her, kneeled, and gently wiped her tears away. She gasped, startled his actions. However, his low, deep voice soothed her.

"Don't cry. You're safe, and alive. I'm here for you."

The serenity of his voice shocked her. He was so kind and sweet. She blushed as he got up, and sat back down in his own chair. They're facing each other yet again. Orihime managed to stammer out,

"Th-thank you, uhh…"

She drifted off, embarrassed because she didn't know his name. Sensing her uneasiness, he quickly said,

"Ichigo Kursosaki, but you can call me Ichigo."

She nodded, and quietly said,

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun."

He smiled kindly as he asked,

"And your name?"

She took in a sharp breath and exclaimed,

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Orihime Inoue. Please call me Orihime."

He slowly nodded as he absent said,

"Orihime. Weaving princess huh? It suits you."

She blushed again and responded timidly,

"Thank you."

A somewhat awkward silence filled the room with neither of them knowing what to say. Orihime had something on her mind, but she was afraid to ask. Gathering up all her courage, she began talking kind of quickly, if not downright fast.

"Ichigo-kun, Iwaswonderinghowlongi'."

Ichigo just stared at her dumbly, never once hearing anybody in his life talk that fast. Not knowing what else to say, he could only say the one thing that made the most sense:

"What?"

Orihime blushed and cleared her throat. Then she started again, much more slowly,

"Ichigo-kun, I was wondering how long I've been here and how you managed to heal all my injuries."

Ichigo thought for a moment; should he tell her the truth? Or should he just edit some details out? He should probably leave some of the story out, she didn't seem like the kind of girl to handle this types of things-

"Ichigo-kun?"

Her soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced over at her, and was cast under a spell by her. Her worried, stormy grey eyes were filled with concern only for _him._ She cautiously reached out, and her small hand reached for his large, calloused one. He felt fire explode from within him as she gently placed her hand in his.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-kun? You spaced out there."

Ichigo felt a slight brush creep up his neck as he hesitantly pulled his hand from hers, and the fire he felt when her hand was in his was replaced by cold air. He left out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding as he leaned back into his chair.

There was only one way to describe the girl in his apartment: Dangerous. This girl was dangerous.

Who would've known the day he went to visit his dead mother would be the day he met a girl barely clinging to life? Luckily for him, he was an E.R. doctor, and he always had equipment at home. She had lost a lot of blood, and had many broken bones, but it wasn't something he couldn't fix. What amazed him most about this girl was her rapid recovery. She had been under his care for a week now, and with each passing day, something was always healed. It was like her body repaired itself. He'd never seen anything like it in all his short years of being a doctor. At only the age of twenty-six, Kurosaki Ichigo had both his masters and Ph.D. in medicine.

He looked back at the girl, who was looking at him, grey eyes shining. Suddenly, she seemed to fall lifeless as her body fell back unto the coach, the same grey eyes he had just looked into closed. He sighed as he stood back up and walked over to his sofa, eyeing the sleeping girl. She had been doing this on and off, but this was the first time she actually woke up.

He sighed as he picked the girl up bridal style and gently placed her back in his bed. His bedroom was dark, and the only light came from the moon and stars shining outside. When he finished tucking her in, he stood up and just took in the sight of her. Her long, auburn hair lay out from behind her; her chest did a simple rise and fall with each breath she took. The moonlight splashed on her doll like face. Ichigo couldn't deny the truth any longer. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful, actually. He took one last look before gently closing the door behind him. He headed back toward his living room, and just started down his sofa.

"Damn, if I keep sleeping on this thing, my back is gonna be screaming bloody hell."

Then he thought about the sleeping girl in his own bedroom, and a ghost of a smile adorned his lips. Throwing out one more curse, he settled down on the sofa, and wrapped the blanked around him. He found his eyes getting heavy as he drifted into unconsciousness.

A certain auburn haired, grey eyed girl kept crying in his dreams.

A certain orange haired, brown eyed boy kept smiling in her dreams.

The moon and the stars graced their light on the sleeping pair. Just like how the rain washed away and created something new, the moon and the stars also play an important role. They create something that can be so beautiful as well tragic. Something that people will die for, what new lives are born for.

Love, the most power feeling of all.

**Meanwhile…**

He walked over to the place he left her on that rainy night a week ago. He noticed that there wasn't any blood staining the concrete, and that there was a few strands of deep auburn hair still there. He smiled knowingly; she had _survived. _ He liked his women strong, and she certainly was. She would be perfect, he would make her _his._ He turned and left, the sound of his footsteps got quieter with each step he took. Then, it was silent.

**A/N: Ohhh clifey! haha, stay tuned for chapter 4: Love**


	4. Love

**A/N: Okay peoples, here's chapter 4! So sorry for the wait, i got cought up with getting back in the swing of things. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Love

She woke up in an unfamiliar room, in a very comfortable bed.

He woke up in a too familiar room, on a very unforgiveable sofa.

The sun rose on the horizon, birds sung their morning song. It was a new day.

Ichigo grumbled as he sit up, rubbing his lower back. He winced as felt and heard cracks. He slowly stood up, his bones groaning in protest.

"That's the last fucking time I'm sleeping on that damned sofa."

He shuffled over to his bathroom, sleep still present in his eyes. He walked in and closed the door.

Orihime jumped out of bed, smiling as she stretched. She never felt so well rested before in her life. She looked out of the window, watching the sun rise. She smiled even brighter; it was going to be a good day.

She walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She was _very _ hungry. She tilted her head up as she thought deeply.

"Hmm, when was the last time I ate? The little blue men didn't steal the food out of my stomach, did they?"

Her stomach growled in response. She giggled as she hopped over to the refrigerator, and swung it open. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise. There was pizza, leftover chicken wings, some strawberries, tuna fish, potato salad, and much, much more. She sighed in happiness as she started emptying out Ichigo's refrigerator, leaving only a can of jelly. Then, on second thought, she would need it. She reached in and took it, leaving the poor thing empty. She warmed everything up, placed it on the table and looked over at her feast. Oh yes, this would be yummy!

"Itadakimasu!"

Then she dug in.

Ichigo stepped out of the shower, water still dripping off his well-built form as he grabbed a towel. He wiped his face off first, then he wrapped the towel around the lower part of his torso. Without a second thought, he opened the door. The smell of food instantly assaulted his nose.

'_She must be in the kitchen,' _he thought, and headed across the hall for his bedroom. He got dressed in some black jeans and a white button-up shirt. For some reason, he liked the contrasting colors. He stepped out of his bedroom and headed for his kitchen. The moment he stepped in the kitchen, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened in sheer surprise. Orihime sat, eating to her hearts content. There were empty plates and bowls scattered to every inch on his table. It literally looked like everything in his refrigerator was under the wrath of this girl. Just to be sure there was something, _anything _left, he practically ran to his refrigerator. There was nothing there, not even a can of jelly. He slumped over, defeated by the auburn haired girl. Back at the table, a very satisfied Orihime sighed in content. While she was eating, she didn't notice Ichigo walk in. She was more oblivious to the look on despair on his face.

"Ichigo-kun, good morning! I didn't see you walk in!"

He turned to the smiling girl, crumbs scattered over her face, with a smudge of jelly. Sighing, he took a paper towel, wet it under the faucet, and went to the auburn haired girl. She looked at him in curiosity as he bent over her, and started to wipe her face gently.

"You had crumbs all over your face. You're a messy eater."

She blushed thoroughly at his actions and words. When he finished, he looked into her eyes, and there was such a strong connection that she felt herself leaning in. Ichigo froze when he saw her lean in. For some reason, instead of pulling away, he leaned in also. Closer. And right when their lips were going to touch, the shrill ringing of the phone snapped them back into reality. Orihime felt her face flush even more when she looked away awkwardly while Ichigo stumbled over to his phone.

"Yeah, hello?"

His face went into a scowl when he heard the other person on the line.

"What the hell do you want, Old man?"

Orihime watched with interest as Ichigo talked on the phone to, the old man.

"Yeah, she's still under my care, and her recovery is amazing."

He glanced at Orihime as she got up and started clearing the table. He couldn't help but lower his glaze as she bent over, picking up all the plates and dishes. He couldn't deny it, it was a nice sight.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm going to have to go shopping today. That's all. No, you old pervert, I haven't done anything."

Orihime placed the dishes in the sink and begin to wash. Ichigo was too busy telling his father to stay the hell out of his business to tell her that there was a dishwasher.

"Look, I gotta go. Bye."

Ichigo placed the phone back on the hook, and took a deep breath. His father had some nerve, that was sure. He looked over at Orihime, who was searching for the dish detergent.

"Uh, Orihime, there's a dishwasher, you know. Just put the dishes in there."

She snapped her head up, and glanced at him in utter surprise. Her grey eyes were filled with awe as she exclaimed,

"You have one of those? The little blue men could never get me one!"

He looked at her blankly. Who the hell where the little blue men? Anyway, he took the plates from her small hands and placed them in the dishwasher, then started the load. He turned back to the stunned girl. He sighed as he saw how captivated she was.

"Orihime. I need to go shopping, and you're coming with me. You need some more clothes, and I need some more food."

Orihime snapped out of her trace, and looked at the orange haired man. She smiled widely. She loved shopping! And what made it better was that she was going to spend day with Ichigo-kun!

"Okay Ichigo-kun! I love shopping! Can we go to the mall? They have a new bakery I heard, and I really wanted to go! Oh, and-"

She was cut off when Ichigo placed one long, calloused hand in front of her lips. She blushed instantly upon the intimate contact.

"Breathe Orihime. We can do everything you want, okay? Now come on, let's go."

He gently took his finger down from her lips. Another silent pause filled the room, the only sound was pounding heartbeats. Large, grey doe eyes stared chocolate brown ones. Ichigo couldn't stop the pounding in his chest; he never met a girl who could make him feel like this. Not even his ex Rukia had such a spell on him like _this_ girl did. The way she came into his life was such an enigma, an almost dead girl on the street in the pouring rain. Nevertheless, she was here in front of him, alive and well, staring at him at those big, beautiful grey eyes, framed under thick black eyelashes. He dropped his glaze to her pink, full lips. _God, _how he wanted to kiss those lips of hers. Just once, so he could get it out of his system. Then he wouldn't have to be constantly thinking about her-

"Ichigo-kun?"

Her sweet, soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. She looked at him innocently, like she was wondering what he could be possibly thinking about. He shook his head to clear any thoughts about kissing and _other_ things. He took her small soft hand, which seemed to fit into his perfectly.

"Lets go, Orihime."

His voice was so gentle, like a caress. She nodded, and tried to clear her mind from the thoughts that were currently torturing her. She was sure he was about to kiss her, she could tell by the way he stared so intensely at her lips. She touched her lips with her free hand; a kiss from Ichigo-kun? She couldn't think of another way to share her first kiss with.

Much to Ichigo's dismay, the mall was crowded. Unbelievably so. It was so damn _loud, _with kids screaming and laughing, and the shouts of pissed-off people. Then you had the one girl in the crowd who stood out, whose beauty was unearthly, whose smile brightened everything she saw, and how her large, grey eyes shone like diamonds. Orihime was this girl. She skipped and hummed; and every time Ichigo would slow down or complain about something, she would smile at him and hold his hand. This had an immediate reaction, and he could do nothing but go along with her antics. They had been shopping for a good two hours now, and Ichigo felt he got everything they needed, and he was ready to go. Orihime, on the other hand, was still _'Ohhh!' _and _'Ahh! Ichigo-kun, look at that!' _ at everything she thought was cute. Ichigo couldn't just tell her straight up that he wanted to go home; he had to use an different approach. One that would be sure to get him out of this damn mall. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He smiled to himself; it was perfect, and he was sure that she would say yes.

"Orihime, would you like to go to the park? I mean, it would be good to get some fresh air and exorcise, ya know? They have swings and-

"Ichigo-kun, I would love too! Let's go!"

Even with her bags in hand, she managed to pull on his arm even harder. He thought she was going break it. But that was alright, because he would at least be alone with her and only her. No screaming kids, no yelling parents, just peace and serenity. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as they were out the door. His plan worked. He felt his heart pick up again as he thought about being alone with her again. He scowled; he was a grown man damnit, and he's getting all worked up over a crush. Yeah, he'll admit he liked her. But in reality, what he didn't know is that he was in the beginings of love.

**A/N: Oh, i love this! how cute! Ichigo's in love with her! Does Orihime feel the same way...? Stay tuned and find out! :3**


	5. Women and Malls

**A/N: Why, hello there! I know it's been a very long time... a _very_ long time, and for that I'm sorry. But here's another installment to _The Beautiful Death,_ so I hope ya'll enjoy. It's a bit of a filler, but very sweet indeed, so read it please! ^~^**

* * *

><p>-Mallswomen are dangerous-

"_Especially if you have to look after someone who will destroy your wallet,"_ Ichigo thought darkly. Currently, he was literally being _dragged_ by a girl more than half his size throughout this damn bigger-than-needed mall. Orihime was keeping Ichigo to his promise of doing _everything_ that she wanted to do. _And wow, Ichi-kun is so generous_~

Anyway, after making a much needed lunch break, the duo stopped by the food court. Ichigo watched as Orihime eagerly scanned every crevice of the food court; he could feel his wallet basically shrivel up and die at the thought of what Orihime was about to do to his funds.

"Ichi-kun! All this food, and it's not in my tummy! We have to fix that, don't you think?" She chirped, smiling at him and pulling him to the closest vendor.

Damnit, when she smiles at him like that he practically can never stay mad.

And that meant momentarily forgetting how to breathe and basic shit like that, or not being able to hold off that _stupid fucking blush_ that creeps up his neck and seizes his face in all its red fury.

This woman is dangerous.

She is dangerous to his health, he was sure of it. He would probably need to check into a fucking hospital to make sure she wasn't _actually_ killing him.

He's a doctor for crying out loud!

While he was trying to work up his resolve and self-esteem, Orihime began to order everything, _every fucking thing _off the menu.

"Yes! I would like your daily special with a large glass of orange juice, and- you don't have orange juice? [_Insert pout here_] aww okay. I'll just take a large soda then. Also, I would like to try your number 2, with all the sauce! Do you have red bean paste? Put that on there too! I also want a nice helping off-"

Ichigo just sighed and slowly pulled out his wallet.

This was going to be a long day.

After the food court fiasco, Ichigo was sure that he was already in debt. But he didn't have the heart (_no seriously, he really didn't have his heart- she was taking it, remember?) _to tell her no to anything. So he just let himself be pulled and pushed and shoved into every direction imaginable, and he was reduced to a simple bitch boy carrying around all of her bags (_his bags-he fucking bought them, remember?) _

Finally, through an act of God himself, Orihime stopped at her last destination.

"Ichi-kun! This is the last store, I promise!"

Patiently waiting for him to catch up, Orihime began to whistle a little tune.

20 minutes later, Ichigo finally manages to maneuver himself to her. When he reaches her, he literary (like I mean_ literary) _drops to the floor. He had no fucks to give anymore. He was worn out, tired, _exhausted, so utterly done with life-_

Orihime immediately went to his side, stepping through and over all the bags miscellaneously scattered around them. She gingerly lifted his head and placed it down on her lap, tenderly massaging his temples.

"Ichi-kun, I didn't know how tired you are. We can just go home. You've done so much for me already…" And she drifted off, her warm misty eyes looking off into the distance. Her hair made a curtain of auburn ringlets, and Ichigo was _trapped_ within her very essence.

And damnit, if he could've stopped himself he would've,

But today he was a very weak man (spiritually, emotionally, and _definitely_ physically)

So when his body acted on his own accord and lifted off her lap to look her in the eye, cusp the side of her oh so smooth face and push his lips against hers-

He really had no choice.

So right there, in the middle of this fucking dangerous mall and this equally dangerous girl, Ichigo felt himself melt into the sensation of her lips.

So losing himself was perfectly fine, in this case.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love makes ya do crazy things folks. Ichigo is falling hard for this girl... but how dangerous could that be...? **


End file.
